


What I Love Most.

by Shivasalan



Series: Thriller Pair One Shots [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adorable Fuji, Fluff, M/M, Thriller Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy one-shot between my favorite pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Love Most.

Ryoma sat on the couch within Fuji's living room, all his friends were there. They were currently all hanging with each other, talking and fighting. Beside him sat Fuji, the object of his secret affection.

"Neh, Ryoma-chan, do you want to know what I love most?" Fuji asked after a few moments of silence between the two. Ryoma glanced up at his sempai wondering what he was getting at. Ryoma shrugged as he looked at Fuji who smiled.

"Saa…" Fuji murmured before his lips came crashing down on the younger. Ryoma's eyes flew wide open as did every else's in the room as they stared at the two. Ryoma blushed red but couldn't help but give into his secret desires and kiss the older teen back, his longing for Fuji had been stronger than he had suspected.

Fuji pulled away, smiling as he left Ryoma breathless, Ryoma's hat askew, Fuji reached out to correct it.

"I'd say it'd be you." Fuji stated, earning an even darker blush from Ryoma, who just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fuji hadn't…he did! Ryoma thought, smiling a small smile.

"Good," Ryoma said breaking the silence, "You're what I love most too."

"Nya~ Finally!" Eiji cried out in joy, not in the least bit disturbed or shocked by the two males making out before them. He was grinning from ear to ear at the two, who were currently embracing each other in a loving way.

"ite data." Inui pushed his glasses up, causing a mischievous glint.


End file.
